Sticks, Stones and Bones
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Think Law and Order CI crossed with Bones. Goren meets an Anthropologist with spunk and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"Is he coming?" asked Vickie.

"He said he was, with Bobby these days you never know," said Lewis.

"I told Sandy we had a guy for her and he was a cop, she really likes cops, you wanted a sure thing for Bobby and if he doesn't come soon, she will probably move on to the next guy," said Vickie.

"I hope this works out, if Bobby smells a set-up he will run, but man, he has been so down this last year, the guy needs to be cheered up. Wait, I think I see him, yeah that's him. Hey Bobby, over here!" yelled Lewis.

"Wow, he is cute," said Vickie.

Bobby made his way through the crowd. He and Lewis shared their usual guy hug.

"Hey man, didn't think you would make it, I am so glad you're here, let me introduce you to everyone," smiled Lewis.

Reluctantly, Bobby followed Lewis to the table.

"Hey everyone, this is my friend Bobby."

Everyone responded "Hi Bobby." Bobby waved and blushed.

"Bobby this is my gal Vickie, you remember Tony, his girl Peggy, and this is Vickie's friend Sandy," finished Lewis. "Listen, you take the seat by Sandy. I am going to get another round of beers and I will be right back."

Bobby started to feel uncomfortable, he smelled a set up, he thought this was just going to be the guys hanging out. The minute he sat down Sandy started talking. Bleach blond, skimpy dress, plunging neckline, fake breasts, and too much makeup. How did Lewis even think this was his type?

"So, Lewis tells me you're a cop, I just love cops," she said, putting her hand on his knee.

"Yeah, I am," trying to be polite, but wanting to get away. Her overpowering perfume was giving him a headache. He started looking around, looking for a way out.

"So what do you like to do for fun, Bobby?"

"I read," Bobby said.

"Is that all?" she started to rub his leg.

"Yeah, I need some fresh air." He got up to walk out. But Lewis and Vickie stopped him at the bar.

"Where you going?" asked Lewis.

"Home," said Bobby,

Just then the band started to play and the singer caught Bobby's eye.

"Why you going home?" asked Lewis.

"You really didn't think I would like someone like Sandy, did you Lewis?"

"Well, she isn't your type, but Bobby you need something to cheer you up."

"Lewis, if that's all I needed, I could just get a hooker and not have to deal with all that stuff."

Lewis broke out laughing and then Goren joined in.

"Excuse me," the singer from the stage stopped her song. "I am talking to the two funny guys at the bar."

The bar got silent.

Goren and Lewis stopped laughing and turned to the stage.

"Do I sound funny?" she asked.

"Uh, No Ma'am," said Goren, turning red again.

"Must have been a real funny joke; would you like to share with the rest of the class?"

"We are very sorry," said Goren. "It won't happen again."

"Good, Now can I finish the sad song I was singing?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Goren.

The singer continued her song.

"Jessica is crazy," laughed Vickie.

"You know her?" asked Goren.

"Yeah, she has no shame, she does this singing gig for fun, you don't want to mess with her, she works with bones, she is too strange, a real whack job, Vickie grew up with her, " said Lewis.

"She is an anthropologist?" asked Goren.

"Yeah, something like that." said Lewis.

"Now that is someone I would like to meet," said Goren.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jessie, there is someone I want you to meet" said Lewis

"Hey Jessie, there is someone I want you to meet" said Lewis.

"Who's that Lewis? By the way, thanks for ruining my heart felt number," said Jessie.

"Well this is my partner in crime, Robert Goren, but he just goes by Bobby, and this is the unforgettable, unfortunately, Jessica DuBois," said Lewis.

"Wait a minute, you're the Jessica DuBois?" asked Bobby, rising from his chair.

Lewis looked shocked.

"The leading forensic anthropologist?" quizzed Bobby.

"That would be me," replied Jessie.

Bobby extended his hand. "I am honored to meet you. I have read all your books, but I was expecting someone much older. There was never a picture on any of your books, so I always pictured a gray haired old lady. Your books say you have been working in forensic anthropology for 20 years, and you don't even look 30," said Bobby.

"Well I can see I am not needed anymore," said Lewis as he walked away.

"Well you're definitely good for my ego, Robert. I am over 30, 35 to be exact. I am what some people call a genius; I graduated high school at age 8 and went to college right after, so that's why I got started so early. I was always a strange child, digging up everyone's dead pets looking at the bones. Luckily instead of sending me to therapy, my parents saw potential and guided me in the direction I am in now. But I still lack in social interactions, and people find me strange, so consider yourself warned." Snickered Jessica.

"Well, I will let you in on a secret, people consider me strange too," whispered Bobby.

"So, Robert why are you reading my books? You like bones?" asked Jessica.

"I am a cop, I like anything to do with crimes, it helps me do my job," answered Bobby.

"Oh, a cop, that explains why Sandy is giving me the evil eye," laughed Jessie.

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby.

"Well Sandy likes cops, Sandy is known as "Sure thing Sandy". Was Lewis trying to hook you two up?" asked Jessie.

"I think that's what he had in mind, but she isn't my type."

"Since when do guys need a type to get laid?" laughed Jessie.

"Not all men are looking for a jump in the sack. Some of us want more," replied Bobby.

"Yeah right," smirked Jessie.

"Listen, why don't we go out for coffee and discuss this away from all this distraction?" asked Bobby.

"No can do, Robert. I have an early morning class to teach, tomorrow's topic is the Sexual Dimorphism of the hip joint in Greeks."

"You teach on Saturdays?"

"Well I work the rest of the week, so it's the only time I can."

"Class sounds interesting, how does one sit in on such a class?"

"Well one, would be at the Hudson Lecture Hall at 6am, but I think Sandy will have you too tired to attend," Jessica said laughing.

"I don't think that will be happening, I will see you tomorrow," said Bobby.

"Well if you make it, bring me a large coffee, eight packets of artificial sweetener and three non dairy creamers," winked Jessica as she left.

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow," smiled Bobby.

Bobby walked over to Lewis' table. Sandy was fuming, but he just ignored her.

"I have to go, thanks for the nice evening."

"Why are you leaving so early?" asked Lewis.

"I have an early date in the morning," smiled Bobby.

"Oh no man, I told you she is bad news, I mean she is Vickie's friend, but you're asking for trouble," pleaded Lewis.

"I am a big boy, I can take care of myself," Bobby patted Lewis on the back and left.

He had a big day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. DuBois, I have the projector set up and the handouts at the entrance," said John. "Oh, and the older gentleman in the back said to give you this," John handed her a large coffee and a bran muffin.

Jessie looked up and saw Bobby sitting in the back, he smiled and waved.

"Hmm, bran muffin, does he think I look constipated?" she asked.

"Do you want me to ask him that?" quizzed John with a curious look on his face.

"No John, I don't think that is in your job description as an assistant," she smiled.

She raised her cup of coffee as if in a toast to Bobby and took a sip. "Just how I like it," she thought. She continued to get her papers in order as a crowd began to fill the lecture hall.

"Good morning everyone, I am Dr. Jessica DuBois. I will be teaching a group of classes here every Saturday Morning bright and early at 6 am, as per your request. So I expect you to be here and stay awake. If I am expected to be here and stay awake so must you. If I find anyone asleep, you will be given a failing grade and dismissed from the class." Everyone in the class moaned, "I know this sounds harsh, but I wanted to teach this class in the afternoon, but it seems Hudson's students voted to have this early in the morning so they could still enjoy their weekend, so If I am forced to stay awake, well you get the picture."

She then heard someone call her a bitch.

"Yes, I might be a bitch, but I also have great hearing. Let me tell you how it is, half of you are looking for a job with prestige. One fourth are in it just for the money, that means only the remaining one fourth of you are probably in it for the real meaning of forensic anthropology. You're not dealing with just bones, you're dealing with people, real people. These people had lives; they were someone's child, someone's brother or sister, aunt or uncle, mother or father. Somewhere someone is wondering what happened to them, waiting for them to walk through a door. It's up to you to make that ID; it's up to you to find out what happened to their loved one. It's up to you to finally put them at rest. If you can't stay awake and learn all you need to learn to do that, you don't belong here. I can't teach you anything, it has to been in your heart to do these things. So if you can't follow my rules, leave now."

She paused for a few minutes; everyone is silent.

"Ok fine, let's begin with the first slide."

Bobby watched her with amazement.

After two hours the class was over, and he waited till after all the students talked to her. They were all excited about the class and had so many questions.

"Wow, that was such a great speech and class, I might change professions," smiled Bobby.

"I am sure you're a great cop Robert, better stick to what you know," smiled Jessie.

He wondered why she kept calling him Robert, when Lewis introduced him as Bobby, but didn't bring it up. With her accent, he loved the way it sounded, she must be from the south; he wanted to talk more with her and find out everything about her.

"How about we get some breakfast, my treat?" asked Bobby.

"Well you already did that, the bran muffin?"

"Oh that was just a snack, after all that talking you must be hungry," said Bobby.

"Actually I was going to just go back to bed, but why not?" said Jessie.

They walked to a diner around the corner. Sat down and looked at the menu.

"Hmm wonder if they have any banana muffins, those are my favorites," teased Jessie.

"Oh, I guess that's a hint," laughed Bobby.

"Huh, oh, just making conversation, wonder if they've got French toast, oh I love French toast with butter pecan syrup, just wish they had some grits," said Jessie.

Bobby laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just your accent, the way you say pecan," laughed Bobby. "Where are you from?"

"Y'all are the ones with the accents, don't start with me, Lewis teases me and Vickie all the time, we are from New Orleans; we moved here after Katrina," she said somberly.

"It was pretty bad there after Katrina" Bobby said.

"Yeah, we lost everything, I also lost my mom. I stayed awhile and helped with body IDs, it was horrible."

The waitress came up, "Can I take your order?"

"I will have the French toast with bacon, coffee and orange juice," said Jessie.

"Pancakes, French toast sound good, three eggs sunny side up, bacon, sausage, ham, hash browns and toast, also coffee, and a tall glass of milk," said Bobby.

Jessie's eyes got big.

"What?" said Bobby.

"Do they call that suicide on a plate?" she smirked.

"I don't eat like that everyday," he replied back.

"I would hope not," she laughed.

While they ate breakfast, she told him about her parents. Her dad was a Sheriff in New Orleans who died in the line of duty when she was 16, her mom died during Hurricane Katrina; she was a nurse who stayed behind in a hospital to help patients. She was teased a lot as a child because of her intelligence since she didn't go to school with kids her age. Vickie was her only friend, her dad was a cop too, and lived next door. Their families were very close. After Katrina she started working with the FBI and other law enforcement agencies to help identify remains; they set her up in an apartment in Manhattan and Vickie came along. Vickie met and fell in love with Lewis after Jessie had some work done to her car at his shop, now Vickie lives with Lewis.

Bobby told Jessie about growing up with divorced parents, his mother's mental illness, without going into too much detail, she didn't question. He told her about his time in the Army in CID, about both parents being dead. He mentioned about Frank and his problems and talked about Donny and what happened at Tates. He didn't want to go into too much details, afraid she would think him too strange and scare her off.

"Well that was delicious, thank you so much for breakfast. I am stuffed," said Jessie.

"You are welcome. How about lunch?" asked Bobby.

"It's 10 o clock. To me this is lunch too," she laughed, "I won't be hungry again for another 6 to 8 hours, Do I look like a poster child for world hunger?"

He looked at her up and down slowly; then again, he made her blush.

"No, you sure don't - why?" quizzed Bobby.

"Just wondering why you want to keep feeding me?" she asked.

"Just want to spend some time with you, is that so wrong?"

"Well there are other things we could do," she added.

"Do, tell, what other things could we do, Doctor?" smiled Bobby.

"We could go for a walk. Did you know that after you eat is when your body's metabolism is at its optimum level? Your body is at its top calorie burning capacity," she said.

Bobby looked bewildered.

"I wish I would have known you were going to suggest a walk before I ordered suicide on a plate," he said, grumbling.

"Aww come on, it will be nice. I can show you where we found the 200 year old soldier's bones. I was able to find out who he was and contact his still-living relatives. Besides if you have a heart attack, I know CPR and I've been told I give excellent mouth to mouth," she said with a smile, while grabbing his arm to go.

"Oh great, something to look forward to if I have a heart attack," he smirked as he paid the bill and she pulled him outside.

Actually he enjoyed their walk in the park, she showed him where some kids had dug a hole and discovered the bones that turned out to be the bones of a Revolutionary Soldier.

She told him old Cajun jokes, he told her old Italian jokes; Bobby couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. The she looked at her watch.

"Well Robert, it's time for me to go," she said sadly.

"How about dinner, you have to eat dinner?" he was almost begging.

"Sorry, I have plans tonight, but maybe tomorrow we could do something, that doesn't revolve around food? You're giving me a complex," she laughed.

"Ok, maybe the museum?" he asked.

"Yes! I always love the museum. It's a date, call me in the morning, we will go over the details." They exchanged addresses and phone numbers. "My car is over there, I will see you tomorrow Robert."

"See you tomorrow, Jessica," said Goren.

At 8pm that night, Goren's phone rang.

"Hello," said Bobby.

"Detective Goren?" said the other person on the line.

"Yes, this is Detective Goren."

"This is Officer Nolan, we have someone here in lock up who asked us to call you, they say they know you. We have arrested them for assault, we are wondering if you want to come down," said Nolan.

"I told my brother, I didn't want anymore to do with him, you can lock him up and throw away the key, I won't do anything to help him," Bobby said angrily.

"Uh Detective Goren, this isn't your brother, unless he had a sex change, she says her name is Jessica DuBois, but, I am sorry to have bothered you on your day off."

"Wait, what precinct are you at? I will be right there," Goren hung up, grabbed his badge and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Goren walked into the precinct. There was a line at the front desk, and he started getting antsy. He caught the attention of the desk sergeant.

"Can I help you?" asked the Sergeant.

"Yes, I'm Detective Goren; I'm looking for Officer Nolan." Goren flashed his badge.

"Go through that door and go all the way to the back," replied the sergeant.

Bobby quickly hurried through the door, and walked down the hall. He came to a room full of uniformed officers. Again, feeling anxious, wondering why Jessie would be here in lock-up - it must be some kind of mistake. But thinking back, Lewis did warn him, saying she was trouble. Now he was panicking.

"Excuse me!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at the large man raising his voice to a room full of police officers, "I am looking for Officer Nolan."

"Uh, I am Officer Nolan," said the police officer from the back of the room. He seemed a little worried. Why would this tall, large man be in the squad room yelling out his name?

Everyone was still quiet and on guard as Bobby made his way across the room to Officer Nolan.

"Hi, I am Detective Goren, you called me about Jessica DuBois, can you tell me what happened?"

"Oh," said Officer Nolan, breathing a sigh of relief, as the rest of the room resumed their normal activity. "Come to my desk and we can talk."

The two men walked to the officer's desk and sat down.

"You said she was arrested for assault, what happened, who did she assault?"

"Well it's not actually a who."

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby.

"Well she was at a School Board Meeting with a group of parents. They were picketing about the use of high fructose corn syrup in the production of foods. They felt the school should ban the use of foods containing high fructose corn syrup in all schools. Well the president of the school board came out after the meeting and there was a confrontation."

"Did she hit him, she doesn't seem the violent type," Bobby lied, she is really passionate about what she believes in, maybe if provoked she might punch him. A spicy Cajun temper, that's what intrigued him, her spunk.

"No, she didn't hit him, she had a big tub of high fructose corn syrup, she said it dumped, he said she spilled it on purpose on his 800 alligator shoes. He said if she paid for them he wouldn't press charges, well she said hell no. That he didn't deserve any alligator shoes, that if he went to kill the alligator himself maybe she would pay to have them made, but not till then, so that's why we are here. We can't get her arraigned till Monday, and I hated to see her stay in Rikers till then, she had your card in her wallet, so I called you. We could release her in your custody, if you guarantee her appearance on Monday,"

"Yeah sure, no problem. Can I see her now?"

"Yeah, just sign here, and we will release her," said Officer Nolan. "Your girlfriend is some firecracker."

"Uh, yeah," said Bobby.

Officer Nolan led Bobby to the holding area.

"Your boyfriend is here to get you out, just make sure you're here for your court date Monday," said Officer Nolan.

"Boyfriend?" said Jessie, looking at Bobby. "Oh hi, dear, "she said with a laugh.

They walked out the police station, and got into Bobby's car. He turned to her and said,

"Do you do this often?"

"When I see injustice, I must stand up for the rights of the people!" she put up her right fist in the air and laughed.

"You're really crazy," Bobby shook his head.

"I warned you," laughed Jessie.

"Well, your place or mine?" asked Bobby.

"What do you mean?" asked Jessie.

"Well I had to sign papers; you're in my custody, I had to guarantee you wouldn't leave town or the country and that you will be present in court on Monday, so I am your personal police officer till Monday," said Bobby.

"You have got to be kidding?" said Jessie.

"Sorry, and with your history of irrational behavior if I want to protect my job, I need to keep a close eye on you," said Bobby. "So, your place or mine?"

"MINE," she said angrily.

They arrived at Jessica's apartment building. The lobby was huge; it had lounge chairs, magazine racks, a waterfall, plenty of sitting room, a 24 hour dry cleaner. It looked like a luxury hotel. Jessica walked up to the front desk where the doorman was stationed and signed in.

"Hi Walter."

"Good Evening, Dr. DuBois. How are you this evening?"

"Walter, what have I told you about that? Just call me Jess,"

"Not in front of other people, miss," whispered Walter.

"Oh, he isn't other people, he is my prison guard," said Jessie.

"Sign in, Detective," said Jessie, stepping away from the book.

"Another altercation at the demonstration?" asked Walter.

"I am innocent Walter, wasn't my fault this time," smiled Jessie.

Walter smiled, "Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight, Walter," said Jessie.

"Goodnight, Walter," said Bobby, but Walter didn't respond.

Jessie and Bobby got into the elevator and she pressed the button for the 12th floor. She remained silent, the doors opened, she pulled out her key and opened the door. Bobby thought this was a good idea at first, a good way for him to get to know her better, but now, maybe it wasn't. She was really pissed. She walked into the apartment, put her stuff down, and led him into the center of the apartment.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge; if you want you can use Vickie's old room, there is a private bath with towels in it. I am going to shower and go to bed."

"Tomorrow, what time do you want to go the museum?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Detective; you're on the job, and socializing someone you're guarding isn't protocol,"

Then she turned to go to her room.

"Goodnight Jessie," said Bobby.

"Goodnight Detective Goren," she said right before she slammed the door.

Bobby let himself fall to the sofa. Damn, I blew it. Why is she so pissed? I really don't understand women. Lewis was right, she is weird, but why do I want her so much?

Bobby kicked off his shoes and lied down on the sofa until he fell asleep, and dreamed of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Bobby was up bright and early. He decided to go out for groceries to cook for breakfast. He took her extra key and headed out the door. There was a store across the street. When he returned he started breakfast: eggs, bacon, French toast, and coffee. Then the phone rang; he heard her answer it in the bedroom. Her door opened and she was walking toward the kitchen.

"No, I haven't read the morning paper yet, I haven't even had my morning coffee, yet," she was talking on the phone and sat on the stool at the breakfast bar where Bobby was preparing breakfast.

She was in her PJ's - silk shorts with tank top with spaghetti straps. Her long light brown hair, hanging down past her shoulders was still messy from sleeping, but she was breath-taking. She opened the paper. "Wow, I made front page," she laughed. "Oh come on Vickie, it was a pair of shoes, you think I am going to Sing-Sing for a pair of shoes?"

"Women don't go to Sing-Sing," whispered Bobby.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at Bobby.

"The papers just like to blow stuff out of proportion, the bucket just dumped, I am innocent, the guy was just being an ass. Don't get your panties in a knot, it will be all settled tomorrow. I have to go, call you later, love you too," Jessie hung up the phone.

Bobby put a plate in front of her, with French toast, eggs, bacon, a banana muffin and a cup of coffee.

"You remembered, wow this prison has good food," she said, sipping her coffee and taking a bite of her muffin.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know, I know you haven't known me long, but it hurt to think you didn't trust me, really hurt, Robert," said Jessie.

Bobby walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Jessica, it wasn't because I didn't trust you, it was because I wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you."

"So you lied to me? That's even worse Robert; if you wanted to spend more time with me, you should have just told me so. The only way to have a relationship is to be honest and to trust each other, agreed?"

"Agreed, I am sorry," said Bobby "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, the banana muffin was the deal maker, now is there anything else you want? Just be open and honest," said Jessie.

"I would like a kiss," said Bobby.

"That would be nice," she said.

He tilted his head, and their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. His tongue worked its way between her lips, she wrapped her arms around his waist, but then he pulled back, leaving her wanting more. But she wouldn't admit it, Cajun stubbornness.

"I need to go home, shower and change, then we can go to the museum," said Bobby.

"Huh, Ok," said Jessie, still numb from the kiss.

"See you in about two hours," he said, walking out the door, like nothing happened.

Bobby walked out the door, leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. Walking away was the hardest thing he had ever done. But he didn't want to rush this, it was too important.

Jessie sat there, stunned at what had just happened, "Guess all guys aren't just looking to get laid." She finished her coffee and headed for the shower. A cold shower.

Bobby got ready and headed back to Jessie's house. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again and waited.

"She left! I can't believe it." But then Bobby heard something. He put his ear close to the door. Music, he heard music. Then he remembered he still had her extra key, so he let himself in.

What he saw made him smile; Jessie was dancing around the apartment singing. "Wow, can that girl dance,"

She was dressed in low rider jeans and a bright yellow tank top. Bobby thought, "Does she have to wear tank tops?" It was hard for him not to stare at her size D chest. Especially now, with her dancing.

Jessie was singing Marc Anthony's "I Need to Know", because she felt it fit the mood:

**They say around the way  
You've asked for me  
There's even talk about  
You wanting me  
I must admit that's what  
I want to hear  
But that's just talk  
Until you take me there**

If it's true don't leave me  
All alone out here  
Wondering if you're ever  
Gonna take me there  
Tell me what you're feeling  
Cause I need to know

**Boy you gotta let me know  
Which way to go  
Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby boy  
Cause I need to know  
I need to know  
I need to know  
Tell me baby boy  
Cause I need to know  
My every thought  
Is of this being true  
It's getting harder  
Not to think of you  
Boy I'm exactly  
Where I want to be  
The only thing's  
I need you here with me**

Bobby watched for a few seconds, then he slipped up behind her and started dancing with her. She was startled at first, but then laughed and kept dancing.

When the song was over, he held her tight, she thought he would kiss her again, but he didn't. She thought, "I must have scared him this morning."

"You're a great dancer Robert, you dance often?"

"Not anymore."

"We will have to change that."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go."

They spent the entire day at the museum, discussing art and Jessie discussing the bones of the dinosaurs. They laughed so much they cried. Then they decided to have dinner.

"I had a great day, Robert," said Jessie.

"Me too, Jessica," smiled Bobby.

"So, can I ask you a question?" asked Robert.

"Sure."

"You don't have any children in school, what's the big deal about high fructose corn syrup in schools?"

"I want to have kids. That stuff is making kids overweight, causing diabetes. Do you know our country is the only country still using that stuff as a sweetener? If I fight it now, it will be gone, by the time I do have children. I don't have a pet, but I still picket for the SPCA. We have to stand up for what we believe, Robert."

"You're so right, and wonderful."

"You're making me blush."

"Didn't think that was possible," laughed Bobby.

They finished their dinner and Bobby took her home.

"Well here is your extra key, don't want to forget to give it to you, and don't forget you have court tomorrow at 9am," smiled Bobby.

"You're not guarding me tonight?" frowned Jessie.

"No, I trust you," said Bobby.

She waited for the good night kiss. But he started to walk away.

"Robert?"

"Yes?" He walked back to the door.

She grabbed both sides of his shirt and pulled him down to her, and started kissing him, she took her tongue and explored his mouth, slowly, he didn't resist, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and held her against the door, started kissing her on the neck. She reached down, turned the door knob; the door opened, and they were in the apartment. He took off her shirt leaving her in just her bra and started kissing her all over; she started moaning. Then he stopped.

"I have to go," and he was gone.

"What the hell?" said Jessie.

Monday Morning:

"Hey Bobby, you running late?" said Eames.

"Yeah, didn't sleep well," said Goren.

"Well your day isn't going to get any better,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Chief of D's and the Commissioner are in Ross' office waiting to see you," said Eames, looking worried.

"Oh Crap," said Goren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Goren picked up the phone and dialed Jessie's number.

Meanwhile:

"Just a minute," called out Jessie, to the person at the door.

"Vickie, what are you doing here?" said Jessie.

"I wanted to go to court with you, for support you know, just like friends do?" she snarked.

"Oh, that, I am not going," Jessie said.

"Why not, you want to get yourself in more trouble? If you don't go they will come and pick you up and throw you in jail!"

"Nah, not me," said Jessie.

"Oh your ego sometimes Jessie, makes me want to...What is that on your neck?" asked Vickie.

"What?" asked Jessie, going to the mirror to look.

"You got a hickey! Did Bobby give you a hickey? Oh I am going to need details, girl!" said Vickie.

"Details! There aren't any details," said Jessie.

"People think I am strange, but that dude is stranger. We are making out big time, and then, he just stops and leaves," said Jessie.

"Well Jess, not all guys are ready to jump in the sack with a girl after knowing them only 48 hours. There are some good guys out there," said Vickie.

"How long did you and Lewis wait?"

"A month."

"A month! Even after you knew you had a connection? I mean, I really like him, he isn't like the other guys I have known; he is smart, funny, and I can actually have a conversation with him. Oh and he can kiss, wow," said Jessie. "After Katrina, I learned, you have to live every day like it's your last. Look, it's late; let's talk more on the way to work."

The phone rang.

"You going to get that?" asked Vickie.

"No let's go, the machine will get it," as they walked out the door.

Back at 1PP

"Damn," Goren said, slamming down the phone.

Ross stuck his head out of the office.

"Goren! In here, now," said Ross.

Goren went into Ross' office. The Chief of D's and the Commissioner of Police were sitting down. They got up from their seats as Goren walked in.

"Goren, you know the Commissioner and The Chief," said Ross.

"Yes, Captain," he shook their hands.

"Detective, this weekend you authorized the release of Jessica DuBois from jail after she was arrested for assault at a demonstration?" asked the Commissioner.

"Yes sir," said Goren, putting his hands in his pocket, rocking back and forth.

"You said you would guarantee her appearance at court Monday morning?" continued the Commissioner.

"Yes, sir," said Goren.

"The department owes you big time," said the Chief of D's, "The dim wit who arrested Dr. DuBois, didn't know who she was. Dr. DuBois is a good friend of the Mayor and of NYPD; she does a lot of work for us and the FBI. Luckily you were there to see the error and correct it, before she was sent to Riker's on such a stupid charge. The DA dropped everything this morning, and cleared it up."

"How do you know Dr. DuBois?" asked the Commissioner.

"Uh, I took one of her classes," said Goren.

"Well, great work Detective," they shook his hand again, patted him on the back. Then they left the room.

"Just a minute Detective," said Ross, "I was just curious, why were you even at that precinct when Dr. DuBois was arrested?"

"Uh, when we met at the class, I gave her my card, and the officer called me when she was arrested," said Goren.

"Ok, Detective, get back to work," said Ross.

Goren walked back to his desk, with a look of shock, and sat down.

"Well looks like you're in the boy's club now Bobby. Did they invite you to the Saturday night poker game?" laughed Eames.

"Uh, not yet," said Goren, still in shock from what happened.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing any more rats in your desk, you're rubbing elbows with the big guys. What was that all about? Are you going to share?" asked Logan .

"Hmmm, nope," said Goren, looking through the files on his desk.

"You're no fun, Goren," said Wheeler. Then she and Logan walked away.

"Does that mean no sharing with your partner either?" asked Eames.

"I just prevented some important doctor that does some work for the NYPD from spending the weekend at Rikers, that's all," said Goren, still looking at his files.

"That's all? You sure?" asked Eames. "When you got here, you seemed to think it was something else."

"Nope, that's all. Can we get back to work?" asked Goren.

"Sure, we need to check the labs on the Smith case," said Eames.

It was a long day, he tried multiple times to reach Jessica, but she wasn't answering her cell. He wondered why she was ignoring him. He left message after message. Was she mad, because he didn't go to bed with her? He thought it was a test. The first night they met, she said all men were looking to get laid and he wanted to prove that she meant more to him than that. Why was it so hard to read women? He could read murders, con-men, cheating spouses, but trying to get inside a woman's head he was interested in, forget it.

Now it was Wednesday, still no word, he thought he would try to go to her place.

"Hi, Walter," said Bobby to the doorman.

"Hello Sir, may I help you?" said Walter.

"I am here to see Jessica."

"Jessica who, sir?"

"Don't you remember me?" asked Bobby.

"I am sorry sir, I see many people everyday. I can't remember them all."

"Jessica DuBois?" He guessed Walter was still pissed too.

"Hmmm let me check, sir," Walter said, looking at his book.

"Dr. DuBois is not in; would you like to leave a message?"

"Not in, it's 11pm, why is she out so late?"

"Sir, I am not the tenants' babysitter."

"Maybe she is in, but you just don't have her as signed in, Walter, maybe I should just go up and check," said Bobby.

"Sorry sir, can't do that. Visitors are only allowed up, if the tenant is home."

"I have a badge Walter, does that get me upstairs?"

"Only if you have a warrant, sir."

Bobby was frustrated; he just turned around and went home.

At least he knew where she would be on Friday night. He just had to wait till Friday night.

Friday night, Bobby got dressed to go to the bar. She would be there; Lewis said she had a gig there singing. When he arrived he saw Lewis, Tony, Peggy, oh and Sandy . He walked over to the table.

"Hey Bobby," said Lewis giving Bobby a big hug.

"Hey Lewis, how's it going?" said Bobby.

"Doing great my man, have a seat, have a beer," said Lewis.

Bobby sat down, and took a beer. He looked around but didn't see her.

"She isn't here," Vickie whispered in his ear, as she sat down next to Bobby.

"Hey there's my girl, thought you got lost in the bathroom," Lewis came over and sat on the other side of Vickie.

Bobby leaned closer to Vickie, "Where is she? I have been calling her all week, she doesn't return my calls. I went to her place, the doorman gives me the cold shoulder, won't let me go up to her apartment."

"She isn't in New York . She left for Billings , Montana Monday. She has been there since. She doesn't take her personal cell phone when she goes on a job; she has her business cell phone. She only gives that number to a few people; I guess you haven't made that list yet. When she is working she doesn't like interruptions. From what she has told me, it's a pretty bad case, they found a mass grave. I usually go with her, I work as her assistant, but the institute made me stay behind, since we haven't finished the case she was working on here." explained Vickie.

"Well at least I know she isn't ignoring me," said Bobby. "Before she left, something happened between us, or should I say didn't happen."

Vickie smiled, "I know, she told me."

"She says one thing, and does another, and when you react the way you think she wants you to react she gets angry, I am so confused." said Bobby putting his face in his hands.

"That's what it's like dating a Cajun woman, bro," said Lewis.

Vickie punched him in the arm.

"Did she ever tell you about her mom and hurricane Katrina?" asked Vickie.

"That she was a nurse who stayed behind in one of the hospitals with her patients, but when the levee broke they all drowned," said Bobby.

Vickie sighed, "That's all she told you? Jessica was in that hospital with her mom. Jessica also has a medical degree, so she stayed to help the patients. As the water started to rise, they tried to evacuate the patients to the upper levels of the hospital, through the stairwells. As Jessica, some orderlies, and Jessica's mom were moving a patient on a gurney, the gurney got stuck, but the water kept rising. They were able to get the patient up off the gurney but Jessica's mom's leg got stuck, she was trapped, they tried to get her out, but couldn't, the water kept rising, they told Jessica there was nothing they could do, but she kept trying to save her mom. She watched her mom drown.Her mom's last words to her, 'were always fight for what you believe in, and live every day like it's your last.' So that's what she does, she sees something she wants she goes after it. She sees a wrong she fights to fix it. That's why some people might find her strange, but she truly changed that day. Then in the aftermath, she thought of all those people who died, who didn't get to do the things they wanted to do; she told me she never wanted to regret not doing something, cause tomorrow might be too late." finished Vickie.

"Wow, that's deep," said Lewis.

"You're drunk," said Vickie.

"Yes, I am," said Lewis.

"Look, here is the number to her hotel, and her business cell, if you want to call her. I am not sure how long she will be gone. But she is alone with the Feds out there. I am sure she would love to hear from you. Cases like this depress her." Vickie wrote down the numbers on a bar napkin. "Come on Lewis honey, time to get you home."

Goren looked at the numbers, put them in his pocket and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

He sat by the phone, with the numbers in his hand. He grabbed his phone, then put it down. It was late, he could call tomorrow. He rubbed the back of his neck, but what would she think after what happened, since he hadn't talked to her all week? But that was her fault, she didn't tell him she was going out of town, also she didn't tell him she wasn't going to court. He was the one who should be mad. He picked up the phone and dialed the phone, It rang three times...he was about to hang up.

"Don't tell me you found another one. I don't want to hear it, I've been on my feet for 16 hours; I'm not getting of this tub even if the world is coming to an end. I can't even feel my feet anymore," said Jessie.

Silence

"Uh, hello, Jessica," said Bobby.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Bobby Goren," he said uneasily.

"How did you get this number?" she quizzed.

"I saw Vickie tonight and she uh, gave it to me, said you might need someone to talk to and maybe this was a mistake, I will uh..."

"No, it's ok, you just caught me off guard, I thought it was that slave-driving FBI agent I am working with. He thinks I can stay on my feet 24 hours a day," moaned Jessie.

"Vickie said it was bad."

"Well I didn't tell her how bad, but soon they won't be able to hold the media off of this one. They found two mass grave sites, dating back 15 years.

Children ranging from 3-10 years old.Some bodies only dead 1-2 yrs. Beaten and sexually assaulted, evidence shows he comes back and visits the grave site. So far 20 bodies, we have ID'ed 18. If they find another grave site, I don't know what I will do, I can't handle children, Robert, it's too hard. If no other bodies are found and I can ID these last two, then I can go home. But this guy isn't finished. Don't tell Vickie, she will get more emotional than I am, don't tell anyone. I shouldn't even be telling you, but I need someone to talk to," she started crying.

Bobby wished he was there to console her.

"You're almost done, then you can come back home. I can fly there tomorrow if you want? asked Bobby.

"Awe you're so sweet, but they wouldn't let you through. But I appreciate the thought. I just need to get some rest, I have to be back at the morgue at 7am.Hopefully I will be home Sunday, if all goes as planned," she replied."Just talking to you I feel better now, Goodnight Robert."

"Goodnight, Jessica, "he said as he waited for her to hang up the phone first. He felt better too, having just talked to her. But he wished he was there, he had profiled a lot of serial killers and knowing he was still in the area, probably watching Jessica dig up his treasures, Bobby was worried about Jessica's safety.

Bobby kept busy Saturday, cleaned his apartment, grocery shopped and even bought something special to cook if Jessica came home Sunday as she had planned.

Saturday night, she called. "Hi, Robert, guess what?" she said with happiness in her voice.

"Well it sounds like good news from the sound of your voice," he said, sounding happy himself.

"Yes, I am scheduled to fly out first thing in the morning. I am so glad, do you know of anyone who can pick me up at the airport?" she asked.

"Hmmm, can't the FBI send someone?" he joked.

"Oh, yeah, like I want to spend anymore time with those guys. I was hoping I could get maybe one of New York City's Finest," she laughed.

"I will have to check and see if I can find one," he replied, "My partner might be available, she is real good."

"Oh, Robert you're horrible," she laughed. "Never mind I will call Jonathan."

"Whoa, wait a minute who's Jonathan?" he questioned.

"Well, come to the airport and find out," she laughed.

"What time will you be in?" he quizzed.

"I land at 3pm" she replied.

"There really isn't a Jonathan is there?" he asked.

"See you at 3," she laughed and hung up the phone.

The next morning she called him from the Billings airport to tell him her flight was leaving on time, but to be sure to check everything on his end.

"I can't wait to see you," said Jessie.

"Me too, I have a surprise for you," said Goren.

"Is Jonathan invited?" she laughed.

"NO," he said.

"See you later, bye," and she hung up.

Bobby called the airport to confirm her arrival time. He went to the store, picked up some flowers and wine for the special dinner he had planned to cook for her. While he was waiting for the clerk to ring up his purchases he noticed himself in the mirror. "Maybe I should get a haircut?" he mumbled to himself.

"You look fine to me," smiled the young female clerk.

Bobby blushed, picked up his purchases and walked out the door. He made as many food preparations that could be made in advance as he could; he made the salad, chopped the onions, bell peppers, and chilled the wine. It was almost noon, so he figured he better make his way toward the airport, just in case she was early.

Even on a Sunday the traffic to the airport was terrible. It took him an hour to get there and find a parking space. The minute he got in he checked to see what terminal she would be landing at. This is where being a cop would come in handy, he flashed his badge and was able to go through security and get right to the gate. By now it was 2pm; she should be landing in about an hour.

He was getting nervous, time was moving so slowly. She had to be kidding about Jonathan, what kind of name was Jonathan anyway. He could see the plane pulling into the gate, now he was more nervous and excited, he missed her more than he realized. He waited patiently as he watched everyone walk off the plane. Then nothing, no one else walked off. Then the stewardess walked off. Did he miss her? Did she get off and he didn't see her? He looked around but he didn't see her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Bobby started to panic; he approached the security guard at the gate.

"Dr. DuBois was supposed to get off that plane, I didn't see her get off. I think something may have happened to her," a frantic Goren tried to explain.

Then he heard her laugh as she was walking down the gangway. When she saw his face she stopped laughing.

"Robert what's the matter," she questioned.

"Is that her?" asked the security guard.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I, I'm sorry," Bobby rubbed his face, to calm himself down.

"Robert, what's the matter," she asked again.

"Nothing, let's get your bags and go. Who was that you were talking to?" he wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, the pilot asked me to stay behind; he was a fan of my books. Can you believe that, he wanted my autograph? He was telling me a joke. Wanna hear it?" she smiled.

"Uh, maybe later," he was still trying to calm himself down. He thought something had happened to her.

Bobby drove her to his apartment.

"Oh so is this the surprise, you're kidnapping me?" she laughed.

When he got to the door, he said. "Wait out here." He went inside and left her in the hall.

She waited. She put her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything, but all she could hear was his big feet running across the floor, then she heard,

"Ouch, damn."

She laughed. She kept waiting, until finally he came back into the hall.

"Ok, I am ready now," said Bobby.

He opened the door. He had flower arrangements all over the room with candles lit and the lights dim. She began to cry.

"Damn, I didn't want to make you cry. You had such a hard time in Montana, I wanted you to be able to relax and feel good."

"No, it's great, these are good tears, this is soo sweet, Robert, really, it's great, Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek. She thought

'Take it slow, don't scare him this time.'

"Ok, now you sit down on the sofa and I will start dinner and you just close your eyes and relax. I am making lasagna so I just have to pop it in the oven. Then I will massage your feet while it cooks since those FBI guys made you stand up for so long."

She sat on the sofa with her glass of wine; After she was finished she lied down, closed her eyes. Bobby came on the sofa lifted her legs and put them on his lap, and began the foot massage; in about 20 minutes she was sound asleep. When dinner was ready he didn't have the heart to wake her, she was sleeping so soundly. He covered her with a blanket, cleaned the kitchen, finished the bottle of wine. A few times she stirred but never woke. He watched her for a few hours in amazement, she was so beautiful, but then he got tired. He blew out the candles and went to bed.

The next morning his head was pounding when the alarm went off for work; he rolled over and she was in the bed looking at him.

"You were great last night," she said, with a big smile.

"We, uh, oh my," he said, putting his hands to his face.

"You don't remember?" she said.

"You fell asleep. I finished off the bottle of wine, and I, ..."

"Oh, I don't mean you were great because of that!" she started laughing. "I meant for doing the dinner thing, and foot rub. I am so sorry I slept through the whole thing, but that was the best sleep I had in a week. We didn't do, you know. Believe me if we did you would remember. I need my suitcase from your car so I can get ready for work."

"Oh, ok," he blushed at the thought of her response, he too was sure he would remember. He got out of bed and grabbed his jeans. She whistled. He laughed.

"I am going to jump in the shower," she responded.

He went down to the car and grabbed her suitcase. When he returned she was in the kitchen fixing coffee with nothing but a bath towel wrapped around her.

"Oh thank you so much," she said walking up to him. She got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, almost losing her towel. "Ooops," she laughed. "I am finished with the shower. It's all yours."

He didn't realize he was just standing there gazing. Then he snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, guess I better start getting ready," he walked to the bathroom, but kept looking back and walked right into the door. "Ouch."

She tried to hold in her laugh. She thought, maybe playing it non aggressive was the better way to go. While he was in the shower she got dressed and drank some coffee. He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel and she pretended not to notice, but she had to hold herself back. 'Wow !' she thought, 'all wet, steam coming off his body, be still my heart. I could jump him right now!' But she went right back to drinking her coffee.

When he was finished, he came out and joined her for a cup of coffee.

"So you been working all week straight and still have to report to work today?" asked Bobby.

"No rest for the anthropologist. I will probably only work half a day. I will try and get out around 2 today. If they let me," she laughed.

"Need a ride to work?" he asked.

"It's out of your way. I can take the subway or the bus," she insisted.

"No, it's ok. Let me drive you to work. I would love to see where the great Dr. does her craft," he insisted.

"Well, who am I to deny my fans," she said egotistically with a smile.

They both got their things together and left. Bobby called Eames and said he might be a little late, he had personal things to attend to.

They arrived at the institute; Jessie showed her pass to get them through security. She showed Bobby where to park. There were two more security points to pass through, one was a metal detector and the other was the physical search.

"Wow they have better security than NYPD," commented Bobby.

"Wait till you have to leave. Then you get the full cavity search, from Bubba," she laughed.

"You better be kidding," he said with a straight face.

The security guard laughed.

"Come on sweetie pie," she pulled his arm.

She gave him the full tour. He was really impressed with her office.

But he noticed the time, "I really have to get to work," he said sadly.

"Let me walk you to Bubba's office," she smiled.

She walked him to the exit, told the security guard he didn't go into any secured areas, so he was cleared to go. Bobby kissed her goodbye.

"I will call you later, if that is ok?" he asked.

"You better," she answered, picking at his tie clip.

Bobby left the institute, and drove to One PP.

Outside the institute someone was watching.

"Who is that goon who is always with her? I might have to get rid of him too. She took what was mine. She has to pay. She took my angels," said the stranger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Goren headed off to One PP, unaware he was being followed.

"So the goon is a police officer. The bitch already knows she needs protection. Well that won't stop me, I will kill them both. They will never know it was coming."

"Took care of that personal thing?" questioned Eames. She knew better than to wait for an explanation, her partner rarely shared anything personal.

"Yeah, what are you working on?" he quickly changed the subject. He got up to look at the papers she was working on, bending over her shoulder.

Eames had gotten used to the intrusion into her personal space. This technique Goren uses on criminals often made them uncomfortable and uneasy causing them to spill their guts and confess. Eames often wondered if it was a technique or just his personality. At first it bothered her, but now she was used to it.

"Just finishing the paperwork on the Henderson case." She handed him the papers. She knew he had to go over them. Bobby Goren had to make sure everything was perfect.

He walked over to his desk and read each and every paper, while he held his mechanical pencil in his left hand. Making corrections as he found them, and he found a few. Eames rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You want some coffee?" she asked.

"Huh?" He was in deep thought.

"Coffee, Bobby, do you want any?" she asked again sharply.

"Uh, yeah if you're going that way." He buried his head back in the report.

When she got back she put the coffee on his desk and the report was back on her desk.

"So, it meets the Goren standard?" she snarked.

"What? Oh, just a few punctuation and spelling errors, that's all," he answered.

Later they got called out on a case and things went smoothly. His thoughts kept going back to Jessie. He was still worried about her. But he pushed it to the back of his mind; he had the case at hand to worry about. It was approaching 5 o'clock and he and Eames were wrapping things up. He remembered Jessie saying she was getting off early today, so he thought he would call her at home and see if she wanted to go out for dinner. He dialed her home number but got no answer. He then tried her cell.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, this is Bobby. Where are you?" he asked.

"Work, where are you, and what are you wearing?" she laughed.

"Funny. I thought you were getting off early today?"

"I said, I hoped I was, but they got so behind while I was gone. I will probably be here late. Unless some police officer comes and takes me away in handcuffs," she giggled.

"Don't tempt me," he laughed.

"Why are you calling Robert, miss me?" she said seductively.

"Maybe. I was hoping we could have dinner, but seems like that is out of the question," he said sadly.

"Yeah, so sorry sweetie, I have to go, they are calling me. Talk to you later," she said.

"Alright, talk to you later then, bye." He hung up the phone and thought, that's the second time she has called him a pet name, first sweetie pie and now sweetie. He sat back in his chair and smiled, he liked it.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary," laughed Eames. "Must have been some phone call?"

"See you tomorrow Eames." Goren grabbed his binder and headed for the elevator.

Eames smiled and thought, "That's my partner, but at least he is smiling."

Goren got in his car and drove to his apartment but he was being followed.

He went into his building and checked his mailbox. He saw the man behind him but didn't pay any mind to him, he didn't look dangerous. Goren got into the elevator and went into the apartment.

The man stayed in the lobby. He looked at the mailbox, R Goren. Then he saw a little old lady walk in, he helped her open the door.

"Oh thank you," said the old lady. She looked at the man; she found him so innocent looking and trusting.

"You're welcome ma'am. Do you need any more help?" he asked, bending down to help her with her walker. Smiling and looking right into her eyes.

"Oh no I can get it from here. So few people take the time to help the elderly, thank you so much," she said, patting him on his hand.

"No problem ma'am." He answered, as he started to walk away.

"Ma'am do you know a Detective Goren who lives in this building?"

"Oh yes, Bobby, he is such a nice man too, he helps me carry up my groceries when I have them, also he checks up on me from time to time. Do you know Robert?" she asked, smiling.

"My brother did, he told me to look him up when I was in the city. That's what he said, he was a nice guy," the man said. smiling. "Thank you. You have been such a great help."

The man walked out. "Now I know all I need to know. Jessica and Robert your days are numbered."

Bobby heated up some leftovers he had in the fridge. He started reading a book but couldn't concentrate. He paced around the apartment, turned on the TV. Started watching Cops, but then that got boring. Then he decided to watch this show called CSI, he thought that was a funny show. DNA results in an hour! It was around 8pm when he decided to check on Jessie.

"Morgue."

"Jessie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Still working, I guess."

"Yup, but should be ready to leave in about an hour, we are just cleaning up now," she sighed again.

"You sound exhausted," he said.

"I am the walking dead," she moaned. "I told them I am not coming in till noon tomorrow."

"Good for you, stand up for what you believe in!" he laughed.

"Kiss my ass," she laughed.

"Hmm is that an invitation?" he asked.

"Oh my, Bobby, am I having a bad influence on you? Why are you doing this when I have no energy to reciprocate?" she laughed.

"Call me when you get home. Wait how are you getting home? I drove you to work," he asked.

"Someone here will drive me, or I will take a cab," she responded.

"Are you sure? I can go pick you up?"

"No, it's late, you have to get up early. I will talk to you when I get home, if I am conscious, ok sweetie?"

"Ok babe, talk later," then he hung up.

"Babe?" she laughed and got to work. She was getting to him.

She finished her work and decided she didn't want to bother anyone for a ride. She had security call her a cab. The security guard told her it was waiting out front for her whenever she was ready. She started walking to the street to meet the cab. But something didn't feel right. It was a dark night, no moon, the wind was blowing. Everything was silent except you could hear foot steps and branches breaking. She turned around but didn't see anything. She reached for the door handle of the cab, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"Oh my God are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she yelled, Hitting him on the chest.

"Geez, not the welcome or thank you I expected," said Bobby.

"I told you not to come. Then you do come and you scare the hell out of me," she was almost in tears now.

"Oh my come here. I'm so sorry," he took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Shhhhhh, it's ok." He ran his fingers through her hair. He looked at her face, and wiped the tears away with his fingers. He looked deep into her eyes and they kissed. Right when their lips met and his tongue started to enter, the cabbie blew his horn.

"Oh, let me take care of this," Bobby said nervously.

"Geez, I thought he was going to do her right there on the damn cab. If he didn't come along, I could have gotten her out of the way. Damned Detective Goren, always around. Thought he was her body guard but it's more than that it seems."

"Let's get you home," Bobby but his arm around Jessie and escorted her to his car. He opened the door and she slid in. He closed the door and he went to the other side and got in. "I am really sorry."

"It's not you, I am just so tired. I over-reacted," she apologized.

"Well let's get you to bed."

"Thought you would never ask," she laughed, through her tears. Bobby laughed too.

They arrived at her place and Jessie got dressed for bed. Bobby tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight, Robert, could you stay awhile? I am still a little shaken up," she asked.

He pulled up a chair to sit by the bed.

"No, just lie down beside me, and hold me. We don't have to do anything," she said with pleading eyes.

Bobby took off his jacket and shoes and lay on top of the covers. She had her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, he could smell her hair, her skin was so soft. He found himself trying to think of crime scenes to prevent him from becoming aroused, but it wasn't working.

"This feels nice, thank you Robert. You can leave when I fall asleep, which won't be long," she whispered.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure you can ask me anything," she answered.

"When Lewis introduced us, he called me Bobby, but you always call me Robert. Why?" he questioned.

She turned over to look him in the eye.

"Lewis is your friend and he calls you Bobby. All your friends call you Bobby; at work what do they call you?"

"My partner calls me Bobby; others call me Goren,"

"I knew the moment you spoke to me, when you interrupted my song, you were someone special. I wanted to get to know you and I wanted to be more than friends. So I don't call you Bobby. I call you Robert," she smiled and turned back over.

"Goodnight, Robert."

"Goodnight, Jessica."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After about two hours, he was sure she was sound asleep so Bobby went home. But he couldn't stop thinking about her or stop worrying. He had this feeling in his gut she was in trouble. The next morning he went to her apartment to drive her to work.

"Hi, Walter, I'm here to pick up Jessica for work," said Bobby.

"Sorry, you're too late. Someone already picked her up," said Walter.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know, some older gentleman. They were all serious," said Walter. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure everything is fine," Bobby said nervously, automatically reaching for his cell phone. He used speed dial to call her number.

"Dr. DuBois," she answered.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Jess you ok?"

"Yes, why are you worried?"

"I came to drive you to work and Walter said some older gentlemen picked you up."

"Jealous?" she laughed.

Silence.

"Bobby, why are you acting so strange lately? That was the director of the institute, we're having a breakfast meeting this morning, he called and asked if he could pick me up, and I said sure," she explained. "Now can you tell me why you're acting so strange?"

"I, I was just hoping to see you this morning that's all. I will call you later. I love you," and he hung up the phone.

"What?" she was left with her mouth hanging open.

The director came back to the table. "Are you ok Dr. DuBois?"

"Uh, huh, yeah," she was in shock. "Did I just here him say, I love you?" she thought.

Bobby went to work wondering if he was over-reacting. Maybe this guy didn't travel all the way from Montana. "Why would he? She didn't have the bones. What could he get from her?" he thought.

The rest of the week was busy for both of them. They were able to maintain contact through the phone but not see each other in person. Finally Friday arrived.

Bobby called Jessica, "So are you going to the bar tonight?"

"I can't."

"It's Friday night, you have to get off work sometime," said Bobby.

"A sheriff friend of mine called. He has some bones a farmer dug up. He wants me to drive up and identify them for him tonight," she said.

"Where?" asked Bobby.

"Smallville, it's 5 hours upstate. If I leave by 7 I can get there by midnight, do the ID. Stay at the motel, then come back in the morning," she stated.

"Wouldn't it be better to just wait till the morning to drive up?"

"He said the family of a missing girl is really anxious. They think it could be their daughter. I hate to make them wait any longer."

"Let me drive you there. I don't want you making that drive down those country roads by yourself," said Bobby.

"Ok, that would be great. Pick me up in an hour." She hung up the phone and she started to pack. She looked in her lingerie drawer and pulled out the black lace see-through negligee. "Hmmm is this too sexy for Smallville?" she laughed.

Bobby was knocking on her door in an hour. He put her bag in the trunk.

"Wow, did you pack for the whole weekend?" he laughed.

"I do have to pack my instruments too," she smirked.

"Instruments?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Whips, chains, leather bondage gear," she winked and got in the car.

He blushed and got into the drivers seat.

"You were joking weren't you?"

She punched him in the arm. "You don't know my sense of humor yet, Robert? I am going to look at bones." Then she looked at his lap. "Not that kind, but the calcified kind. Let's motor," she said pointing to the road.

They talked about their week. Each sharing what information they could. Both of them had info that couldn't be shared and each thought how nice it was to be with someone who liked hearing about their work and not just wanting to hear who the dead person was.

"So who is this sheriff friend of yours?" asked Bobby.

"Jonathan Russell," she said.

"Jonathan?" he turned and looked at her. "The airport Jonathan?"

She laughed. "He came to my seminar once, and called me a few times to ID some bones for him. When you were playing your little game his name just popped into my head."

"Oh really?"

"Oh please! He isn't my type. But he is a flirt. I am sure he will be surprised to see you," she smiled.

"I am sure that is the reason he wanted you here late at night. Then for you to stay overnight," smirked Bobby.

"Oh there goes that jealous streak again," she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're waiting for this red-light," she said.

"Well it's red."

"This red light stays red for light 10 minutes. Nobody around for miles, just pass it."

"I can't. I am a cop."

"Even more reason to pass it." She got out the car. Walked to the middle of the intersection. "There is nobody around, see!" She started pointing and dancing in all directions.

Bobby got out the car. "Jessica get back in the car!"

"Make me officer!" she laughed.

"This isn't funny, Jessie." He walked over to her and put her over his shoulder and carried her back to the car.

"You're no fun," she sat in the seat and pouted. "You need to live a little."

"I have fun. Now the light is red again," he slapped the steering wheel.

"I am all sweaty now. My shirt is all wet." She took off her shirt. "We need to put down the windows let some air in." She reached over him and rolled his window down, and pushed his seat back. She unbuckled his pants, and removed hers. She straddled his lap. "Don't you find it hot in here?"

"I don't know if we should, someone might...?" he said.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Uh...No."

The light changed, from red to green, multiple times, but nobody really cared at the moment, but someone else was watching.

"What the hell are they waiting for? Maybe I should go up there and just kill them now? But then that cop might have his gun with him. Just relax and breathe, their time will come."

Jessica and Robert arrived in Smallville around Midnight.

"Maybe we should go to the motel and clean up first," suggested Bobby.

"Yeah, that would be a wise choice," smiled Jessie.

"So this is Smallville? Really lives up to its name," joked Bobby.

"Yep, one hotel, one store, one police station, just about one of everything, no competition," said Jessie.

They arrived at the motel, which was like the Bates Motel.

"One room or two?" asked the clerk.

"One," said Bobby.

"Room One," said the clerk, as he handed Bobby the key. "Guess we are the only guests?"

"Well now that Arthur is dead, you are the only ones," said the clerk.

"Which room was Arthur's room?" asked Jessie.

"He was in room one for 20 years," said the clerk.

"Uh, can we have room 2 please?" she asked, as she handed him back the key.

"Sure don't matter much to me," said the clerk.

"Thanks," said Jessie and she shared a look with Bobby.

They went to their room to shower before going to the sheriff's office.

"Oh my I couldn't imagine being in Arthur's old room, God rest his soul," said Jessie.

"I'm going to jump in the shower," she said, as she rubbed her hands up Bobby's chest.

"Well we could get ready a lot faster if we showered together," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Then there was a knock on the door. Bobby walked to the door.

"Oh, Hi, I was looking for Dr. Jess. Hi! I am Sheriff Jonathan Russell. But you can call me Jon, Russ or just Sheriff. People around here are just casual. So nice to meet you and your name is?" He held out his hand to Bobby.

"Detective Robert Goren, you can call me Detective Goren," said Bobby, not shaking his hand.

"Oh, well pleasure to meet you Detective Goren. Is the Doctor in?" he laughed.

Something about this guy just rubbed Bobby the wrong way. "She is cleaning up when she is finished we will be by your office," Bobby closed the door.

Bobby joined Jessica in the shower.

Russell went back to his office to look up Detective Goren on his computer.

"NYPD, Major Case Squad. Guess he thinks he is a hot shot. Why did she have to bring him? Maybe she figured it out? I am not feeling good about this Marcus," said Jonathan.

"They don't know anything. I have been following both of them. He is just her boyfriend; they are so hot for each other they can't see anything else. She has to pay; she took my treasures she has to pay. You owe me brother, you have to help me here," said Marcus Russell.

"But I didn't know it would include an NYPD official. It will be pretty hard to cover that up. She never tells anyone where she is going, she is a free spirit, but what if he told his partner or his captain? Then we will have all of NYPD down here looking for him," worried Jonathan.

"We will dump the bodies somewhere to remove suspicion from Smallville. I am good at killing without leaving clues. Why do you think I haven't been caught yet? Don't worry. You have the bones ready for her?"

"Yes."

"Fine, it will all go as planned."

Jessie and Bobby walked over to the sheriff's office.

"I don't like him," said Bobby. "He is hiding something."

"He is always like that. Sure, you're not just jealous?" she smiled.

"Maybe, but this is something else. He seemed nervous."

"Well a small town sheriff with an NYPD detective in town might make him feel inferior."

"Maybe you're right."

They arrived at the office. Jonathan was at the door to meet them.

"Hi, Doc!" he said.

"Hi, Jon, how have you been?" asked Jessie.

"Great till old man Wilson dug up this body with his tractor on his farm," he said. "The Samuel's lost their little girl 3 years ago, she was 4 when she disappeared and they want to know if these are her remains."

"Well take me to them and let's see if we can put them and her to rest," said Jessie.

He took Bobby and Jessica to a small room. No windows and only one door in and out. He had the bones on a table. Jessie started to examine the bones.

Bobby could tell by the look on her face something was wrong.

"Hey Jon, would you mind getting me some water?" she smiled.

"Uh, Yeah sure," he walked out the room.

"What's the matter?" asked Bobby.

"These bones aren't three years old, they have never been in the ground, they are recent, boiled to get all the skin off, same markings as the ones in Montana, no markings of being dug up with a tractor. Bobby he is lying," she said with fear. "But why?"

Bobby pulled out his weapon. He knew something was about to happen. He told Jessie to get behind him. He tried the door and it was unlocked.

"Stay close to me," said Bobby.

"What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain. We have to get out. But your sheriff friend and your killer from Montana are here and want us dead. So just follow me."

When he opened the door he could hear arguing.

"You left them alone in there? How stupid are you?"

"I am sorry Marcus, don't be mad," pleaded Jonathan.

Bobby walked out, slowly and he could see them in the back room. He gave Jessie his cell and told her to sneak out and head for the motel room; then call Eames and explain to her what happened. Jessie slowly headed for the front door, but when she opened it a bell rang. Both men looked right at Bobby.

"Freeze NYPD," he yelled. He looked at Jessie and said, "RUN!"

Marcus ran out the back door. Jonathan went for his weapon and Bobby fired. Jonathan was shot in the chest and killed instantly. Bobby then ran out the front door and saw Marcus had kicked down the door to the motel room. It felt like it took forever for him to reach the room. When he opened the room he found Marcus unconscious on the floor and Jessica standing over his body, with Marcus' gun.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, out of breath.

"Did I ever tell you I have a black belt?"

"Uh, no, you never mentioned that," he smiled. "Tonight you are just full of surprises."

"Do you still need me to call Eames, or do you want to?" she sat down. "I mean does she even know who I am?"

"Well I guess tonight she will. But I will call her," he smiled as he took back his phone.

"Love you, Hun," Bobby said with a wink. Dialing his cell.

"Love you too, sweetie," said Jess.

The end.


End file.
